The present disclosure relates to the selection and display of online advertisements.
Online content can include web pages and advertisements displayed with the web pages. A user viewing the web pages and advertisements may be more likely to follow up on the advertisements if the advertisements have relevance to the web page. For example, if the web page relates to a particular topic, the user may be interested in that topic and may also be interested in purchasing advertised products or services related to that topic. Advertisements that are candidates for display with a web page can be evaluated for their relevance to that web page and assigned a score that quantifies this relevance.